The Ball
by StormingCrystal
Summary: FFXIII Kink Meme prompt fill- sort of. Lightning takes her 'sweet Serah' to the GC Ball for a night of dancing and perhaps other things. F/F, Farroncest, Yuri  Updated Chpt 2
1. Chapter 1

Serah had to give it to the Guardian Corps, the military really. She hadn't thought something so ugly looking when laid out in front of her could look so amazing when being worn. But as she watched her older sister slowly getting ready for the evening she came to the conclusion that it wasn't the fact that the GC Officer's formal uniform was being worn that made it look good, but who was wearing it. In this case specifically, Lightning.

Never had Serah realized how proper her sister's usual work attire was. She had always assumed that Lightning had dressed as she had to make some sort of statement, to prove herself, to show she wasn't your average girl anymore, that she wasn't Claire anymore. But really she had dressed quite closely to code, her jacket was in fact just a slight variant on the actual officer uniform, and it seemed the only real differences were a few colors and that she didn't wear both rank shoulder pads.

"Serah?"

Serah's eyes quickly flicked to the source of the voice as she was broken from her thoughts. Staring down at her was her sister ready for the Guardian Corps Annual Commemorative Ball, something which Serah, despite Lightning being in the Corps for a number of years, had only been told about a week ago.

Quickly reprimanding herself for losing focus again Serah flashed a quick smile. "Ready to go?"

Lightning gave a firm nod and opened her gloved hand towards her little sister and it was as Serah took the offer that she saw a quick look of worry wash over her sister. "You're… sure you're okay with this?"

Serah gave the hand a reassuring squeeze before pulling Lightning into a loose hug (Fal'Cie forbid the flawless material of her uniform get wrinkled before they even arrived) as she giggled slightly at how someone who could take charge in battle at a moment's notice had such confidence issues. "Of course Claire, why wouldn't I want to go with you? This means everything to me."

"But the last time you said that-"

"Don't you dare bring **him** up."

Lightning stopped momentarily, blinking a few times in surprise at the sudden change in tone as Serah let go and walked over to the bedroom door stepping partly into the hallway. "Come on, don't want to be late." Still slightly stunned Lightning turned on her heel and quickly followed Serah out of the bedroom and towards the front door.

* * *

AN: So a couple things. This is going to be a fill for a prompt over at the FFXIII Kink Meme. pretty much the prompt-er(?) wanted the scene from FFVIII where Squall and Rinoa dance except Lightning and Serah. This will also be Farroncest, basically I'm addicted to the stuff, sue me :P and this 'chapter' is really me getting some stuff out of the way, albeit subtly, so I can do the prompt with nothing stupid distracting me.

General structure of this story is 'This - Dance Chapter - After the Dance (may contain smut, not sure yet)


	2. Chapter 2

-Updated version, added some stuff to the dance and ending, its not a mind blowing difference but its something, Enjoy!

* * *

Serah couldn't help but smile as she was helped out of the car by her sister, the driver giving a quick wave and mentioning he would be waiting at midnight to pick them up. Lightning said that it was a transport service for the night, paid for by the GC, but Serah was positive she had seen the driver pocketing a large amount of cash when she was first getting in.

Lightning looped her arm through Serah's as the cab slowly rolled away from the hall entrance. The wide walkway was tiled stone with small lamps bordering it, giving off a soft glow. It was already busy as the sisters made their way towards the door, passing at least a dozen others, most dressed in uniform.

Serah felt Lightning's arm tighten around her own and she glanced up at her sister. Lightning appeared to be fine, her mouth set in a firm line, but Serah watched as her eyes flicked rapidly from one person to the next. _'She's nervous?'_ Serah pressed in a little closer to her sister and as they reached the stairs into the hall she turned up to her. "Don't worry." She whispered. "No one knows." That seemed to be enough to make Lightning loosen up, although she kept her arm tightly around Serah's.

Stepping through the doors Serah was amazed at the size of the place. The hall was a large circular room; the ceiling went up into a small dome with a raised area surrounding the dance floor which was split from the main floor by a low railing. Small glass candles were positioned on the numerous tables on the raised section with a grand chandelier in the very centre of the ceiling, brightly lighting the dance floor. At the far end of the hall was a small stage area where a band was already set up, playing quietly as more people entered.

Lightning led Serah up a few steps and stopped by an empty table right along the railing. Pulling a chair out Lightning only then let her arm slip from Serah's as she seated her and grabbed a spot for herself on the other side of the small round table. Serah watched as her sister scanned the rest of the area still slightly on edge and reach a hand across the table, laying it in the center. Lightning finally focusing on Serah reached across and covered her sister's hand with her own, giving a small smile. A resounding _click_ caused Lightning's gaze to break away as she turned her head to the door which had been closed, two fully armed guards standing on either side of it.

"Light, why are armed guards here?"

Lightning turned her head back and let out a quick sigh as she replied. "Some people aren't very," She stopped seeming to look for the proper word. "Not everyone likes the military, a lot of officers all in one place may seem like… an opportunity."

"Some people just don't get it."

Lightning's eyes widened as she quickly retracted her hand from Serah's and stood from her chair, back perfectly straight. 'Lt. Amodar, Sir!" She raised her arm in a salute as the broad shouldered man came to a stop at their table.

"At ease Lightning, everyone is here to have some fun. Besides I'm not even your superior anymore." He clapped a hand on her right shoulder as he chuckled warmly. The older Farron dropped her arm and gave a firm nod as she turned to Serah.

"This is my sister, Serah."

Smiling the lieutenant reached out his hand. "Ah, I've heard so much about you. Although I think we met when your sister first joined, but that was…what? Three? Four years ago? Ah doesn't matter." Serah took his hand as he gave a strong handshake. "Nice to meet you."

Serah smiled sheepishly. "Likewise sir." Her response caused the older man to laugh again as he looked from one sister to the other.

"Guess it's a Farron thing, eh? Well I won't keep you two, just wanted to see if Lightning made it this year. Make sure she has fun, alright?" Serah gave a slow nod, giggling a bit as Lightning turned away slightly, trying to seem indifferent to the comment. With one last pat on Lightning's shoulder he was off, starting a new conversation only a few steps away as he walked with another officer. Once he was out of earshot Lightning turned back to the table.

"He knows."

"What?"

"He has to. Every time he looked at me, it was like he was trying to confirm something."

Serah scoffed. "How can you know that? Maybe he was just looking at you. Y-you're…you know… p-pretty." Serah stammered as a faint blush dusted her cheeks, her eyes quickly averting over to the dance floor. Lightning smiled at how cute her sister was as she moved around the table and gave a brief look over each shoulder to see that no one was watching. She caressed Serah's cheek with the back of her fingers, getting her attention as she brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Would you like to dance?"

Serah swallowed hard as she tried to calm her nerves, barely responding to her sister with a quiet "Y-yes." With that Lightning took her hand and brought her up from the chair and led her down to the edge of the dance floor. The music currently being played came to a slow end as a few of the dancing couples left to take a break. Lightning grabbed her chance and slowly took Serah to a small opening in the centre of the room.

As the band began to play again Serah quickly positioned herself taking her sister's hand in hers and placing the other hand on Lightning's shoulder. She felt her sister's hand rest against her side and as she stepped back she stumbled in surprise as Lightning was already moving forward and swinging to the side as Serah tried to catch up. As she regained her footing she kept looking down at her feet trying to keep up with her sister and remember the dance steps. She tightened her grip on Lightning's shoulder as she turned them, repeating the steps again and Serah wondered how Lightning had learned to dance. When they had first arrived Serah had expected to lead her older sister as she at least had some practice from the few school dances she went to, but her dance partners then had been stumbling teenage boys not well trained soldiers who mastered everything they tried on the first attempt. She felt her sister shift and heard the quiet exhale as she suppressed a laugh. Serah glanced up a saw the small smirk her sister was wearing. As they stepped back Serah fumbled again, _accidently_ stepping on her sister's boot covered toe with her short heel. She felt Lightning's fingers press into her side in a small sign of discomfort but it seemed she thought Serah was having too much trouble as she moved her hand down along her side and onto the small of her back, bringing them closer together.

"Serah don't worry." She whispered as she pressed against her sister. "Just follow my lead." Finally looking up, Serah gave a small nod and relaxed, loosening her grip on Lightning's shoulder.

As the dance continued Serah slowly became more comfortable, the soft music lulling her into a relaxed state as she was confidently led through the steps by her older sister; her strong, beautiful, loving older sister. Laying her head against Lightning's chest as her sister's traced lazy circles on the small of her back through her thin dress, Serah was in bliss. Her feet had stopped moving of her own will earlier as they automatically followed Lightning's as she gracefully went through the routine and Serah's curiosity finally got the best of her. "Light, how did you learn to dance?" She asked in a whisper.

Her sister didn't say anything at first and Serah assumed she hadn't heard the question but as she turned her head and went to repeat it her sister gave a simple reply. "Classes." Lightning had taken classes? Dance classes? Serah moved back as she gave her sister an odd look. "What? I thought knowing how might be useful, if you were going to get married." The last part came out in a quiet, careful tone as Lightning moved her eyes down to the floor. Serah smiled at the revelation that her sister had gone out of the way to try to make the best of a decision she didn't support because Serah had wanted it.

Leaning up her toes Serah softly brushed her lips against her sister's cheek, whispering a loving "Thank you" into her ear. As she set back down on her feet she saw her sister blush, her pale skin turning the color of her hair with her lips slightly parted in surprise. Lightning quickly adjusted them remembering that they were still dancing and Serah rested her head back down against her older sister's chest.

* * *

She wanted to stay like this forever, she didn't know how long the music had been playing or how much longer she **could** stay before they would have to leave but she was content here in her sister's arms. Turning her head up, nuzzling into Lightning's collar, she took a deep breath. She was amazed at how her sister could still smell so good in the heated room as she herself was only spared because of the light material of her dress and the heavy jacket her sister wore looked sweltering.

Lightning stiffened as her sister continued to press into her and quickly looked around noting some of the stares. "Serah I think it's time we left." Her sister pulled back slightly, snapped from her thoughts as she looked up, giving Lightning a sad look. But Lightning held fast, as it was she was going to be grilled with questions and some of the looks they were receiving seemed to be focused a little too much on Serah for her liking. "Come on."

She pulled Serah along as she weaved through some of the still dancing couples, excusing herself as politely as she could while trying to avoid eye contact. As they left the dance floor Lightning caught Amodar approaching in the corner of her eye and picked up her pace slightly while trying not to attract any more attention. But as luck would have it, just as she reached the door he called her out. "Lightning?"

She turned slowly, still holding Serah's hand firmly. "Yes si- err lieutenant?"

"You okay? Leavin' a little early don't you think?" He said giving her a questioning look, his brow furrowing as he looked between the two sisters.

Lightning flashed a quick false smile as she replied with what she hoped was a confident tone. "Well, Serah is feeling a little sick and she has to work tomorrow. I think it's best if I just get her home to bed and see if it doesn't blow over by morning." She nodded her head in Serah's direction as the younger sister still was rather flushed; the disappointed look hadn't left her face either as they were leaving.

He stood there staring at Lightning, but after a moment seemed convinced as he waved her off. "Well, I hope she feels better Nice seeing you both." With one final look at Lightning he gave another wave as the she pushed through the doors, Serah in tow, and exited into the cool evening.

Descending the stairs to the now empty walkway Lightning pulled her sister close as they made it to the street. She pulled a small watch from the bottom pocket of her jacket examining the small ticking hands. They had barely been there half the time she expected; now it was either walk home or find another transport. Feeling Serah shiver beside her in the chill night air she unclasped her jacket and threw it around her younger sister's bare shoulders and quickly waved over a passing cab.

She let Serah in first who was holding the jacket snuggly around herself and followed in behind her, swinging the door closed. "Get us to the beach, we can walk the rest." The driver nodded as he slowly started down the street. Serah even in the heated vehicle kept Lightning's jacket on and slowly leaned against her older sister's shoulder resting her hand on her leg. Lightning shifted in her seat slightly as she felt her sister's fingertips rest along her thigh, the cool touch feeling far too good, and moved her hand to clasp Serah's lifting it from her leg slightly. "We're almost home."

* * *

AN- So there is the slightly updated and improved (I think) version of the dance. Hope you like it. And I think I will just continue this story which means the rating is getting booted up. The next chapter will contain smut. I will try to make it as tasteful as I can, but this is Farroncest, so yeah don't like don't read. If anyone has a major protest against this, please let me know in a review. I doubt the next part will be out quite as fast as these two so I can always try to find a solution to appease everyone.

Oh yeah, while waiting for the next part of this go and write your own FFXIII fics! This is my first, and its turned out good so far, I think. Visit any of the FFXIII communties if you need some prompts. There are plenty to fill! *shameless plug over*


End file.
